


'cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dancing, Louis bottoms, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Twerk, Twerking, bottom!Louis, harry tops, idk really, my first work period, the smut kind of sucks, um yeah idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis learns how to twerk and Harry comes home to him twerking. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first attempt at writing gay smut so it's really bad. I asked so many people to edit it and my friends either never replied or took to long or just couldn't do it. Anyway the title is from Grown Woman by Beyonce. and yeah...sorry it's not edited. I know there are mistakes. If someone wants to edit it and /actually/ complete said task than please let me know. Thanks. I'm actually reading this over and wow this sucks. I hope you find the humor in this.

Louis heard the high pitched buzzing of his IPhone on his nightstand, notifying him that he had received a text. ‘It’s probably Harry,’ he thought as he picked up his phone and slid his thumb against the screen, punching in his passcode without paying attention to who had texted him.  
Finally, looking up from the football match he had recorded on the DVR, he checked the text on his phone. 

From: Niall  
Hey Lou what’s up?

Louis typed a quick message back that he wasn’t doing much and asked Niall what he was up to.

Niall texted back that he had watched one of the fan videos taken when they had to do the twerking twitter question. 

From:Niall  
I was embarrassed that Harry could twerk better than me.

Louis laughed out loud at that. Apparently, Harry’s twerking ‘abilities’ surprised everyone. He felt that he could do much better than Harry if he knew how to properly do it and had more practice. 

To: Niall  
I think I’m going to learn how to twerk properly so I can do it better than Harry. 

Plus Louis had a bigger bum which was more suitable for twerking than Harry’s small pert bum. One of the things Harry’s ass was more suitable for was being the perfect size for Louis’ hand which Louis would agree, albeit grumpily, that his hands were tiny and a bit feminine. 

Niall texted back that he would love to see Harry and Louis have a twerking contest. 

‘Well that’s that then,’ Louis climbed out from his and Harry’s bed, exiting the bedroom and padding over to where his laptop was in the living room on the coffee table. He brought the laptop back into the bedroom and sat it on the edge of the bed. After turning it on he went onto Youtube and browsed for a how to twerk video. He clicked on a video that seemed legit enough. The instructor was a curvy, fit African American women. She was able to do the movement was ease and rhythm. Louis was a quick learner and soon enough he was easily able to move his hips in a fast way that made it seem his ass had a mind of it’s own. He wanted to see if he thought what was right was actually right so he went into the bathroom to watch himself do it in the mirror.

He felt that twerking was such a silly thing, but he never left anything half finished. He spread out his legs and squatted a little making sure his feet were turned outwards before he pressed his hands to his knees. He started to move his hips, popping his butt out and back quickly. He smirked at himself, quite proud that he could actually do it and was sure he was better than Harry. He stood up out of his squatted position and went back to the bedroom. He texted Niall that he had learned and was sure to beat Harry if they ever had a twerking competition. Louis decided to turn on the radio. It was Saturday night so they were playing the right kind of dancing music and Louis brushed off his slight sadness that he wasn’t at the club right now with Harry or anywhere really. He should have gone somewhere, but he did enjoy having a ‘me’ day of sorts. He jumped around the room and twerked when the beat of the song was appropriate.

It was during one of those moment’s that Harry had decided to come home. Harry was lead to his and Louis’ bedroom by the loud music bursting from it. He could hear it before he had even entered the house and it was the same kind of music that had been playing at the club. House music that mixed with alcohol gave everyone the sort of buzz that made them feel any kind of move you made was sexy and enticing. A lot of the girls’ that had tried to seduce Harry probably felt that way about the movements they were doing. They actually might have been enticing to someone that was actually straight and wasn’t in a relationship with the most beautiful man on the planet. 

At first Harry thought Louis was having some kind of party, but quickly dismissed that from his mind. Louis would never have people over without him. And he was correct, finding when he entered the house that a large group of people had not invaded his home. Harry followed the shouts of Louis’ voice as he sang along to I Love It by Icona Pop as the song bounced through out the house. Harry found himself in front of their bedroom door, twisting the knob slowly. He opened a door to a sight that surprised him.

Louis was jumping around the room screaming “I don’t care! I love him!”, and then Louis jumped into a sort of squat position with his legs spread and proceeded to-Harry blinked- twerk! Harry smiled. Now this was much better than those girls with no ass at the club. Louis still hadn’t noticed Harry and Harry took that to his advantage, crossing the room and grabbing Louis’ hips shoving his bum to Harry’s crotch. Louis stilled his movements before he felt Harry’s face in the crook of his shoulder biting his neck. Louis smiled before grinding his ass into Harry’s crotch. He could feel Harry getting hard against him and the thought of Harry getting horny returned the favor for him. 

Louis turned his head to the side to look at Harry and smiled before pouting his lips a little. Harry grinned and bent down to slot his lips against Louis’. They kissed softly at first before becoming more passionate. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth massaging his tongue against his boyfriends. Harry moaned and slipped his tongue out of Louis mouth and continued to nibble on Louis bottom lip before standing up straight again. Louis whined missing the taste of Harry and his lover smirked. Louis rolled his eyes, turned his head back to front and started his grinding movement’s again giving it his all. 

He had missed Harry. Louis turned around and smashed his lips to Harry’s. He bit Harry’s lips causing Harry to gasp in which Louis slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth fighting Harry for dominance. Harry won, he ran his hands down Louis’ back, slipping his hands into Louis’ sweats, biting his lip when he realized Louis wasn’t wearing underwear. Louis moaned as Harry began to massage him bum and in return begun to rub his hard on against Harry’s. He hissed, breaking the kiss to nip and suck on Louis’ neck. 

Louis was still a little out of breath from the kissing and just Harry in general. Harry always took his breath away. Harry kissed the bruise he left on Louis’ neck and started to leave kisses up from the love bite up to Louis’ cheek and to his lips. As Harry was about to kiss Louis again Louis dodged the kiss, moving his lips to Harry’s neck, biting, and then kissing his way to Harry’s ear. When his he reached Harry’s ear he proceed to whisper huskily, “I can twerk better than you.” He moved his face from Harry’s ear to look at him, smirking. 

Harry’s face showed amusement, “I know, I saw Lou. Twerk for me again-” Harry moved to whisper in Louis’ ear,”-this time with no clothes on.” Louis complied, taking a step away from Harry he bit his lip and proceeded to take his clothes of slowly, staring into Harry’s eyes which were black with lust. Harry groaned when Louis finally slipped out of his sweats, Louis’ cock hard and bobbing.

Someone on the radio requested Cockiness by Rihanna and Louis smiled. The song was perfect and any embarrassment Louis had at twerking for Harry flew out the door as he suddenly felt confident. Louis turned around squatting into an appropriate stance and began to let his hips move and his ass bounce. He heard his boyfriend groan appreciatively and Louis lowered the top half of his body continuing to twerk. 

He could sort of see Harry as he twerked, looking between his legs as he was bent to the ground. Harry seemed to be enjoying this which made Louis proud. His eyes flicked down to Harry’s obvious bulge in his tight skinny jeans and he was palming himself. Louis stopped his movements and stood up going back to join Harry. Louis smashed his lips against Harry’s again, moving his hand to touch Harry’s hard on swatting away the hand that was already there. 

Harry groaned has Louis palmed him and wrapped his large hand around Louis’ own length and began to pump him. Louis’ hands moved quickly to unbutton Harry’s jeans, hooking his thumb on the waist band of both the jeans and underwear to push them down. He moved down with the jeans pulling them down completely, letting Harry step out of them. He got on his knees and guided Harry closer to him. He looked at Harry’s red throbbing cock, licking his lips and glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry’s face was written with lust which encouraged Louis to stroke Harry’s cock lightly before guiding it into his mouth. 

Harry moaned, immediately entangling his fingers through Louis’ hair, slightly pushing him to put more of Harry into his mouth. Louis complied, hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down building up a rhythm and taking more of Harry until he was deep throating him. Harry was grunting and biting his lip and each time Louis stared up at him through those long eyelashes. 

Louis removed his mouth from his boyfriend’s cock with a pop. Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut and he immediately opened them again watching Louis lick slowly up his underside vein towards the head of his cock before lapping up pre cum pooled at his slit. Harry threw his head back moaning and bucking his hips. Louis choked, but made no move to stop him letting Harry fuck his mouth. Louis watched through his eyelashes as Harry bit his lip and stopped moving his hip, panting slightly, looking as he was trying to control himself.

Louis focused his attention on Harry’s cock again sucking on his tip and stroking the rest that wasn’t in his mouth. Harry tugged lightly on his hair signaling him to stop. Louis slid his mouth off with a pop, letting Harry help him to his feet.

As soon as he was standing Harry connected their mouths fiercely and Louis played along, letting their teeth clash, tongues fighting for dominance.  
Louis knew he was going to lose, because he wanted to and he did, melting into Harry’s kisses, arms circling around his neck. Harry picked the shorter boy up, allowing his legs to wrap around his waist and carried him to the bed. 

He laid Louis down, taking off his shirt and then Louis’ own before continuing to kiss him, letting him pull him down so they were flush against each other. Harry broke the kiss to nibble along the blue eyed man’s chin and along his neck until he found the place where he had memorized to be Louis’ sweet spot. Harry licked it and before sucking it in earnest, determined to mark what was his. Louis whined underneath him taking pleasure from Harry’s attack on his neck. Harry moved down from Louis neck, kissing a path to Louis sensitive nipples. 

"Uh-Harry!" Louis gasped as Harry took in nipple into his mouth, biting the sensitive nub and soothing it with kitten licks. It was too much and enough at the same time. Harry moved onto the other nipple while he rolled the first one between his thumb and his forefinger. Louis writhed underneath him, gasping and whimpering. "Harry please!" Louis moaned. 

Harry leaned up, pressing his lips against Louis while rolling his hips down when Louis moved his up. Harry buried his head into the pillow next to Louis’, biting his ear softly while their hips rutted.  
"I want you to ride me," Harry whispered into the smaller man’s ear, his husky voice making Louis’ cock twitch. Louis nodded in consent gasping as their cock rubbed against each other.

 

“Can you get lube and a condom please Lou?” Harry asked while taking off his shirt.

Louis reached over for the nightstand drawer, “No condom, wanna feel you. You can clean me up later.” Louis smiled when Harry’s eyes widened and he winked. Louis tossed the bottle into Harry’s awaiting hands, watching the younger boy through hooded eyes as he uncapped the bottle and drizzled the liquid onto three fingers. He stroked his cock to take some of the edge off. 

Harry frowned, “He-y, no touching.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and continued to pump himself slowly until Harry circled his rim with a lubricated finger and pushed the digit inside. Louis gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and neglecting his throbbing cock. Harry continued pushing the single digit in and out until Louis was loose enough to fit two and then three. 

"Mmm, I’m ready."

Harry scooted up onto the bed, taking Louis’ place leaning against the headboard of the bed and handing Louis the bottle of lube already knowing Louis would want to be one to get Harry prepared. 

"Thanks love," Louis took the bottle before seating himself on Harry’s thighs. Louis lubed Harry’s cock, pumping him a few times, noting how small his hand looked wrapped around Harry’s length. He sat up, hovering over his boyfriend’s cock before lowering himself down, whimpering as Harry breached him. 

Harry bit his lip holding himself back from thrusting up into Louis’ tight heat. He watched as Louis inched down his cock until he bottomed out. He watched the way Louis’ tummy expanded and deflated as he breathed, waiting for the smaller man to adjust. Finally, Louis braced his hands against Harry’s chest, lifting himself up before slamming back down. 

"Uh—!" Louis keened, tossing his head back and bouncing on Harry’s cock in earnest. Harry groaned watching his beautiful boyfriend fuck himself on his hard length, eyes skimming over him before landing on where is boyfriend was breathing him in and exhaling him out. Louis whined leaning back and placing his hands on Harry’s thighs instead, his owns thighs were beginning to hurt, already sore from twerking earlier. 

Harry seeming to sense his becoming discomfort began thrusting up into his the blue eyed man, pulling Louis down for a kiss, mouths moving as one. Harry braced his hands under Louis’ thighs to give him support moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth as Louis tugged on his hair. They broke apart for air, Louis tucking his head into the area where Harry’s shoulder blade met his neck. 

Harry thrusted up and-"Oh! Fuck, right there oh my god. ‘m so close Harry."  
Harry continued pounding into Louis’ prostate, feeling himself get closer with each whimper and whine from Louis. Louis’ thighs began to quiver in Harry’s hands. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked knowing Louis was right there.

"Yeah-Fuck, Harry!" Louis bit Harry’s neck, cumming on Harry’s tattooed abs. His rim squeezed sporadically around Harry, milking is orgasm out of him. 

"Louis, shit!" he moaned as he released his seed. 

They panted green eyes staring into blue as they came down from their highs. Louis pecked Harry’s lips quickly before telling him he still wanted him to ‘clean’ him. Harry smiled as Louis wiped his finger on Harry’s chest, cleaning up his own mess before tasting himself. 

Harry laid Louis down and crawled between his legs. He pressed his finger into Louis gaping hole, watching his seed slipping out of Louis red hole. Louis gasped and Harry felt the sheets bunch up and Louis grasped them. Harry licked Louis rim tentatively feeling encouraged by Louis’ sounds he licked more forcefully. Louis was hard again whining and writhing against the sheets as Harry fucked him for a second time this time with his tongue. He came for the second time untouched, yelling out and squeezing Harry’s face between his thighs. When Louis finally released him Harry licked Louis stomach clean of his spunk and wrapping the smaller man in his arms. 

Louis sighed feeling himself settle down as Harry nuzzled his neck. He reminded himself to thank Niall for his help in motivating him to learn how to twerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for actually reading this.  
> My tumblr clean-shavenlouis


End file.
